Angst for the Memories
by DeleaMarie
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring angst, bromance, or both! No slash, though. 2. "You pile up enough tomorrows, and you'll find you are left with nothing but a lot of empty yesterdays."
1. Stupid Merlin

Hi! For those of you who don't know me- I'm DeleaMarie! I'll be your server/flight attendant/hostess for this evening! Please enjoy the ride and remember to keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times (Oh, and wear your seatbelt and don't read while operating heavy machinery! Trust me, it doesn't end well...)

As you probably gathered from the description, this is a "drabble" series featuring angst, bromance, or both! Lengths will vary, and, though I decided to make the first one light and bromancey, there will be some angstier ones in the future (Ye be warned!). I'll be sure to tell you which category each one falls in beforehand, though! Enjoy! :)

**Description:** Arthur contemplates the mystery that is Merlin (Told from his point of view)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Merlin, we would probably all die from bromance and angst overload (But I don't, so you can get your fill of those here!)

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid Merlin<strong>

_Stupid Merlin._

Bumbling into his life, turning everything on its head, and not even _trying_ to clean it all up again.

_Useless Merlin._

The clumsiest, most incompetent, all-around _worst_ servant Arthur had ever had- and lazy and back-talking to boot!

_Foolish Merlin._

No self-preservation skills at all. Did he _have_ a death wish?

_Impulsive Merlin._

Always throwing himself before the blade or offering his life in the place of another's. Like he was some kind of hero...

_Irrational Merlin._

Slow-witted and the creator of some of the strangest insults Arthur had ever heard. Yet, at times, offering advice that was almost… No. _Heavens_, no. It couldn't be _wise_…

_Idiot Merlin._

Snarky and smiling and worming his way into Arthur's heart, trying to make him care.

Well, he _didn't_ care.

Not about him.

_Stupid Merlin._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! It's me again! :) So... Did you like it? Was it sweet? Cute? Funny? Did it make you smile? Feedback is amazing, and I just so happen to be ridiculously fond of this fic, so if you liked it- please tell me! And don't forget to Story Alert if you want to read more! :)<strong>

**Till next time!**

**(Review!)**


	2. Tomorrow

Hey! It's about time you guys got an update! :) I'm really sorry it's been so long, and I'll try to be faster with my next post!

**Description:** He'd tell him Tomorrow...

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Merlin, Arthur would have found out about his magic way back in 1x10 (The Moment of Truth). Yep, I'm not really one for holding off the inevitable or building suspense...

**Warning:** This story's on the angstier side.

**Extra AN:** Oh, and this is from Merlin's perspective. I guess that's kind of important to know... :)

* * *

><p><em>"You pile up enough tomorrows, and you'll find you are left with nothing but a lot of empty yesterdays."- Harold Hill (The Music Man)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow<strong>

Tomorrow. He'd tell him Tomorrow.

Not Today. No, Today wasn't right. It was just too hard. Tomorrow would be better— _easier_— for both of them.

They'd already had many Yesterdays, and there would be even more Tomorrows, but there was only one Today. Why spoil that?

Good things came to those who waited. He would wait for Tomorrow.

Their Yesterdays held such wonderful memories. If he told him Today, that would just ruin them all. Tomorrow, on the other hand…

It was safer not to tell him now. A better time would come.

Tomorrow. Yes, Tomorrow would be the day.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was my first foray into the land of Angst? I was actually going to post a different story, but I'm still trying to get the last 15 words on that (Why are drabbles so difficult?). And that one's quite a bit angstier, so I probably won't post it next. Do you think I should alternate between bromance and angst stories?<strong>

**Anyway, if you liked it, please review! Comments make me smile, and it would be a wonderful first-day-of-February gift! :)**


End file.
